


The Rematch

by mordorisleft



Series: Aye, Avast! [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, im so done with them bye, its some sword fighting and them being goobies, not much else to say really, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few weeks since the ex-Commodore had joined Bard and his crew of misfits when Bard got the idea to finally settle an argument between the two of them. Not that either of them were to play dirty, of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rematch

It had been a quiet day on the sea by the time the Black Arrow had made to make port. The crew had started to become antsy, so Captain Bard had decided it was due time for them to take a short shore leave, finding the nearest pirate-friendly port and setting sail toward it. As he steered the ship across the smooth waters, he felt a wave a calmness wash over him, worn wood under his palm and the old familiar deck beneath his boots.

Bard felt more content than he had in a long while and as he cast a glance down to where someone was emerging from the Captain’s Quarters, he knew a great deal of that had to do with said man. The former Commodore approached the edge, gripping the wooden rails, but his back was turned, preventing Bard from seeing his expression. 

It had been a few weeks since Thranduil had finally broke and ran away with Bard in the wee hours of the daylight. Bard could remember the moment so clearly - curled up along his lover, trying to squeeze in the last moments before the day started and they would have to part once more, when Thranduil had finally whispered the words he had been craving be returned for so long.

Bard had been worried about how Thranduil was faring - he had just left his entire life behind into a world of unknown with a man he more than slightly knew very much about. But every time he brought it up or pondered it, Thranduil seemed only slightly troubled, but ultimately content with his final decisions, wiping away Bard’s worry with a brush of his lips.

Thranduil tilted his head up, giving Bard a view of his profile. His eyes were closed, and his features were soft as he allowed his the last trickles of sunlight to warm his skin. Bathed in the light, he glowed and looked ethereal in a way that was hauntingly beautiful. 

Bard’s worn heart thumped in his chest at the sight of his lover and he felt himself grow warm, happiness blossoming throughout his body making him giddy in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a boy. A thought made it’s way across Bard’s mind and he couldn’t stop the feline grin from forming on his face.

Suddenly, Thranduil’s eyes snapped open and he turned, meeting Bard’s gaze head on as if he had known he was being watched. He raised a perfectly shaped brow and Bard didn’t do anything to respond but continue grinning before his attention was called away by a member of the crew.

Distracted by a query, Bard didn’t hear Thranduil approach and was startled when he felt a hand on his hip. At the sight of Thranduil – which was quite the impressive and albeit intimidating one – the crewmember scampered away, mumbling under his breath.

With a sigh, Bard allowed himself to relax as Thranduil’s arms wound their way around him, his nose coming to rest against the bare thick of Bard’s neck. Thranduil lips brushed against his skin in the lightest of touches and Bard shivered, groaning softly. 

“Mhm,” Bard could feel Thranduil’s chest rumble against his back – his lover had a habit of purring and Bard never knew whether or not to laugh or find it completely endearing (usually both). For only a fleeting moment did Bard get to relax into the comforting embrace of his lover’s arms as they were soon approaching port and Bard was forced to pull away as the crew hustled about to dock.

Thranduil took a seat on a nearby bench, and sat back to watch his pirate sink easily into his role as Captain, barking orders at his crew. It was a marvel to watch, really. Bard fit the title with ease, the crew genuinely seeming to love being around the man, not that Thranduil was surprised. Bard was not a harsh Captain – though don’t get him wrong, Bard could definitely be fearsome when he wanted to be – but though he was kind, he did not lack the authoritative note it took to be the leader of a ship. He had the respect of his crew and for Bard that was enough.

Once the ship had finally been settled, the crew, with a nod from Bard, ambled quickly off the ship, glad to finally be on solid ground. The ship emptied quickly, and soon the two were left alone on the quiet deck. 

Bard turned on his heel, witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but the grin fell from his lips at the sight he was met with. His lover always managed to make everything look like a lavish bench with the way he sprawled across every surface he could sit on. Like currently, Thranduil had taken it upon himself to recline back on Bard’s makeshift “throne” as the ex-Commodore had taken to calling it, looking up at Bard through hooded eyes with a smirk settled on his flawless face. Thranduil had this aura about him that made you really feel you were in the presence of royalty and Bard wouldn’t be surprised to find out he was a King in his past life.

Bard strode forward, his thoughts momentarily derailed by the new temptation presented in front of him. It wasn’t like they always had time alone, especially with the ship all to themselves, so Bard took it upon himself to seize the moment and settled himself on Thranduil’s lap.

Routine by now, Thranduil’s hands settled on Bard’s waist, calloused hands coming up to twine in pale, silken roots as their lips met with a sigh. Thranduil, usually a dominant but teasing lover, was now kissing Bard like he was parched and Bard was the only thing that could quench his thirst. He moaned easily when Bard opened his mouth to his, pulling Bard’s hips closer, grip tightening.

A sharp tug of his hair forced Thranduil’s head to snap back and hot lips left a burning path across his skin, trailing along his sharp jaw and latching onto the sweet spot hidden just under his ear. Thranduil let out a throaty moan, his hips bucking up against Bard’s.

With a deep chuckle, Bard pressed down just long enough to provide some delicious friction, panting deeply into where had his head buried in Thranduil’s neck. 

“Oh God,” Thranduil choked out, his eyes snapping shut as he enjoyed the pleasure that shot up his spine. 

Bard licked at the mark he had made before pressing his open lips against Thranduil’s ear. His hot breath made Thranduil shiver in anticipation, but Bard’s words were not what he was expecting. “Mhm, not quite.”

Then the warm feeling of pleasure and weight in his lap was gone. Confusion washed through him and Thranduil sat up, eyes searching for his devious lover. Bard was standing by the rail, leaning back on his elbows, a sly smirk on his face. Thranduil glared, chest still heaving in attempt to catch his breath and irritation flared up within him.

“It’s not nice to be a tease,” Thranduil sneered, standing from his seat.

“So I’ve been told...” Bard drawled. “But alas, we’ve got more important matters at hand.”

Thranduil raised a brow. “Oh?”

Bard’s smirk morphed into a full-blown grin at this point and he unsheathed his sword, pointing it in Thranduil’s direction. For a brief moment, panic flared up within the ex-Commodore, and his eyes darted around looking for anything he could use to defend himself if need be. Before he could act though, Bard whistled, catching his attention and he had barely looked over in time to see a large object hurdling at him.

Thankfully, Thranduil had quick reflexes and he snatched the item out of the air with ease. It was a sword. Thranduil unsheathed the weapon, a question on his lips, but Bard answered him before he could ask.

“I believe you had promised me a rematch.”

Thranduil blinked at Bard, then barked out a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“What, you’re not scared are you?” Bard taunted and that shut Thranduil up.

“For you maybe, and your ego. Losing twice may do a little bit of damage, don’t you think?” Thranduil twirled the sword in his hand, getting used to the weight and slowly made his way toward the other staircase. The two slowly descended the stairs as they continued to banter across the open deck.

“How thoughtful of you love, but unfortunately it will be you who loses this time,” Bard grinned, a gold tooth glinting in the last of the sunlight. “Last time was pure luck.”

“Was it now?” Amusement seeped into Thranduil’s words. “I seem to recall it being something about… ‘my golden hair and… delectable ass’.”

The two met on the deck, circling each other. Though the conversation was light, both men were coiled to defend against any oncoming strike, eyes guarded. The familiarity of the situation hit Bard with a sudden rush of memories hit him as his mind was directed back to the first time he stood across Thranduil, swords drawn in preparation to fight. 

&^&^&^&^&^&

__

_The sudden scuffle of boots across the floor startled Bard, and his hand immediately went to the hilt of the cutlass sheathed at his hip._

_“I wouldn’t if I were you,” came a disembodied voice._

_“And why is that,” Bard teased. He couldn’t help himself; at the possibility of a budding fight, he felt giddy and reckless._

_The tip of a blade pressed into the back of his thick coat, and the voice was much closer this time. “Because you’d lose.” Bard probably would have gotten lost in the husky melodic tone of his opponent’s voice if it hadn’t been for his cocky words._

_With a split second decision, Bard had spun out of reach and unsheathed his sword. He raised his blade as he turned to face his opponent, but when his gaze finally settled upon the figure Bard could only describe the feeling as breath taking._

_The man was absolutely stunning. Well, he would be, if he lost the stupid wig all those prissy twats insisted upon wearing, and that god-awful Naval uniform… and maybe the rest of his clothes… They would just get in the way. For fuck-sakes that clunky coat was probably covering up what appeared at be a lithe but muscular form. One Bard wouldn’t mind a closer look at…_

_It wasn’t just the man’s figure that had caught his attention though, but also the glint in his eye, almost as if he too felt the excitement of a new rival. Speaking of eyes, this man’s were dazzling, harsh but the colour matched that of the shallows of the sea. His face was made up of sharp edges as if cut from marble - a clean jaw line, and a strong nose - but he gave off a glow that had Bard absolutely bewitched._

_Bard could also practically feel the man’s confidence and twitchy fingers from across the small room._

_The edge of his lip lifted into a smirk. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing...”_

_The man rolled his eyes, as if he had heard it all before and cut Bard off. “Oh Lord, please don’t tell me you actually think that will work.”_

_“I’m not sure what you are referring to,” Bard answered, all innocence._

_The man snorted, “Yes, I’m sure you are quite the charmer.”_

_Bard clicked his tongue. “I’ve been told I have many talents. Care to venture them?”_

_The man laughed then, and Bard was quite certain it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life._

__

&^&^&^&^&^&

A cough brought Bard back to reality and he saw Thranduil leaning on his sword like a cane, one perfect brow raised. “Did you actually want to attempt to defeat me, or was this all just talk?”

“It’s good your confidence is so massive – maybe it’ll cushion the blow to your ego when I defeat you,” Bard quipped, raising his sword again.

Thranduil threw his head back and laughed, the whimsical tone he had so easily fallen in love with welcome to Bard’s ears. Thranduil lazily snatched his sword back, swinging it in his hand again. 

“You know I prefer two swords…”

“One sword, you greedy elf,” Thranduil snorted at pet term his lover had given him. “Unless you need the extra help to _conquer_ me?”

Thranduil stuck his tongue out, “Fine, a rematch,” he agreed before bowing. “As you wish, my Captain.”

The duel commenced and flowed as if a choreographed dance. When one moved, the other was quick on their heels, and the once still deck was filled with the sounds of metal clashing, grunts of excursion and deep laughter.

It was truly stunning how graceful Thranduil’s movements were. The man glided through each swipe, his feet never stumbling, and his stride never slowing. Though Bard would never admit it to Thranduil in such words, the man was _more_ than a worthy opponent. Bard knew it was a high possibility Thranduil could put him on his ass this moment just as easily as he had the first time, so he threw himself completely into the defense, parrying and sidestepping his counterpart’s moves.

Thranduil’s body may be slight, but he was tall, _excessively_ so, and his body some how managed to hide quite a bit of muscle. Using both those, and his speed, to his advantage, Thranduil became a flash of blonde and strength, the offensive attacker that he was.

“Getting tired yet?” Thranduil grinned, but the breathy tone of his words dulled their edge.

“Why, are you?” Bard deflected. The Captain was in fact starting to feel a burn spread through his chest as he heaved for breath, and the ache in his muscles was starting to set in. “Getting weak on me?”

Thranduil’s brow furrowed at that and he lunged forward in a particular surge of adrenaline. “Who are you calling weak.” 

Bard somehow managed to deflect the hit; surprised he was still able to with how gooey his arms felt against how much strength had been put behind the blow. 

“I don’t think someone weak could have managed what I did last night, hmm?” Bard growled at the images Thranduil’s words conjured up.

Taking possibly his only opportunity to win, Bard grasped Thranduil’s wrist, tugging him off balance long enough so that he could spin the man around, locking him in the cage of his arms. 

“Mhm, yes this is a much better position,” Bard breathed into Thranduil’s neck, nuzzling the skin with his nose. “I believe you are in quite the compromising position there, love.” Their swords clattered to the floor. 

“You cheated,” Thranduil panted out as Bard continued to nip at his exposed neck. His hands came up and grasped at the arms that were holding him.

“How?” Bard murmured. 

“I thought the rules were to only bring _one_ sword,” Thranduil purred, pressing his ass back against the bulge in Bard’s crotch.

At both the comment and the movement, Bard’s brows shot up and his mouth dropped open. As he was momentarily distracted, Thranduil took this chance to knock Bard’s feet from beneath him, causing him to land with a groan on his back. The victorious chuckle bubbled from Thranduil’s throat before he could stop it and he breathed in deeply at his achievement. 

“I told you that you’d lose.”

When Thranduil was only met with another groan, he felt his stomach drop. He looked down at Bard, biting his lip with concern. “Are you alright?”

Bard gripped at his side, pain contorting his face as he groaned again. “Something’s wrong, ah, stars,” he let out a yelp and Thranduil was at his side in an instant.

“Oh god, I did this to you, I knew this wasn’t a good idea, where does it hu- ah!” Thranduil’s word vomit was cut short as he was suddenly tugged down, and within moments he was laying in Bard’s place, the insufferable man straddling his waist.

“I believe,” came Bard’s sultry tone and Thranduil groaned, eyes snapping shut and his hand coming up to rub his forehead. “This means I’ve won.”

“You cheated,” Thranduil grumbled and Bard scoffed. He traced Thranduil’s lower lip with his index finger and smirked.

“Don’t pout - it’s unbecoming of you, love.”

Thranduil chuckled and snatched Bard’s hand before he could pull it away, pressing a soft kiss to the fingertip. He heard Bard’s breath catch and his eyes snapped open. Looking directly into Bard’s eyes, Thranduil nipped at Bard’s finger before sucking it into his mouth suggestively. 

Bard mewled, “Oh Fuck,” as he frantically ground his hips down into Thranduil’s. Thranduil let out an indulgent moan around Bard’s finger before sliding off of it with a pop. 

Bard collapsed forward, sealing his mouth against Thranduil’s as he rutted against the man’s clothed thigh. “Stars, you’re gorgeous,” Bard breathed between kisses.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” was Thranduil’s response before he bit down on Bard’s bottom lip, pulling another guttural groan out of the man. It was too easy for Thranduil once he got Bard riled up to roll them so he was the one on top. 

He flicked his head, his long hair tumbling over one shoulder before he leant down and mouthed along Bard’s jaw. He trailed up the sparse hairs, ignoring Bard’s wondering hands that were tugging on his billowing shirt, to nibble on Bard’s unpierced lobe. 

“Ngh, maybe we should take this into our quarters,” Bard managed to huff out and Thranduil chuckled against his skin.

“Mhm, actually…” Thranduil’s voice was gravely, which usually meant great promise for Bard and he felt another surge of arousal shoot through him. Unfortunately, Thranduil had other plans and removed himself from Bard’s grasp, walking toward the ramp of the ship. And damn him, swinging his hips so tauntingly.

“Wait, where are you going?” Bard managed, panting heavily as he scrambled to his feet.

Thranduil turned and the Cheshire grin on his face said it all; he was getting back at Bard for earlier. “I think it’s time we go meet the crew in land, no? They’re bound to be wondering what’s keeping us at this point.”

With that, Thranduil turned and continued his way to the edge of the ship. He didn’t get far before he heard Bard mumble, “Oh no you don’t,” and strong arms were clasping around him from behind.

Thranduil was pulled backward into a solid chest and there were lips at his ear. “Then let them wonder.”

Thranduil grinned again and let himself be dragged off in the direction of their cabin. All in all, Thranduil would definitely say he won the rematch.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!!
> 
> so ho my god thanks for the comments guys!! i'm glad you also enjoy these two goobers running around as pirates (they're so dumb ohg od). And yeah, clearly from this one, I'm hoping to be writing more. I've got a few ideas up my sleeve and now it's just a matter of if I can get them down into a developed story length. Wishing myself luck tbh
> 
> And for this one idk I was really unsure about the whole flashback thing because I wanted to write the whole first meeting and this is kind of how it turned out so I guess it'll do *sighs* how do stories managed to run away from half way through writing them and turn into something completely different? Tis a mystery.
> 
> Anyway if you want come cry with me [here](http://www.mordorisleft.co.vu/)


End file.
